Karamja
Karamja (pronounced"Ker-ram-jah" ) is arguably the largest island in Gielinor, located to the south of the main kingdoms of Asgarnia and Kandarin. The island contains mostly jungle and tropical geography, where different tribes speak different Karamjan languages. History Karamja seems to have little documented history, with virtually nothing known about Karamja during and especially prior to the God Wars. Broodoo victim's examine info may suggest that prior to its colonization, Karamja was overrun with savages who partook in deadly murderous rituals to their gods. The examine info is as such: A victim of an ancient murderous tribal ritual. His skin has turned a sickly colour. Due to its distance from civilization, during the God Wars, Karamja was used by many to imprison powerful beings such as Nezikchened. In recent years, Karamja has become a major fishing area and a fairly convenient docking point for ship travel between Eastern and Western Gielinor, such as from areas like Port Sarim to areas like East Ardougne. Travel There are many ways to travel to, from, and within Karamja. Ship A popular way to travel for free players is by ship from Port Sarim, which costs 30gp for the trip. Another ship route is available from the Ardougne Docks to Brimhaven. Players who wish to travel by boat will have their inventories searched by customs officers, as the law prohibits individuals from carrying rum off the island. Those who wish to circumvent this and smuggle rum to the mainland may find it helpful to check the guide for the Pirate's Treasure quest, where the player must smuggle Karamja rum. (Points of origin listed on the left-hand side, destinations listed at the top.) * Indicates access only through the charter system. Regular service costs 30 coins to utilise; charter service is significantly more expensive, depending on the route. Other methods * The Karamja lodestone east of the Brimhaven Dungeon (must be activated before use). * Amulet of glory teleport to Musa Point. * Fairy ring codes or . * Abyss to nature altar. * A gnome glider can take the player to an area south of the Ship Yard. * Boat between Karamja and the Feldip Hills, after the completion of Freeing Skrach Uglogwee of Recipe for Disaster. * Vigroy's cart between Brimhaven and Shilo Village, after the completion of the Shilo Village quest. * Karamja gloves 3 to teleport to the underground portion of the Shilo Village mining site. * Locate your house in Brimhaven and teleport there (or, if you have completed Love Story, make a Brimhaven tablet by right-clicking on a teleport to house tablet and selecting "modify"). * Teleporting to the spirit tree patch, also used in Farming. * Using the Spirit graahk's teleport. * Using Juju teleport spiritbags to teleport to Herblore Habitat. Geography Northern Karamja Musa Point Musa Point is the north eastern part of Karamja, and is the only part of Karamja that Free players can access, apart from the Karamja-Crandor dungeon. While not really being a true village or city of its own, Musa Point is a trading establishment that supplies Asgarnia with resources such as bananas and assorted fish (primarily lobster). At Musa Point, there is the home of Luthas, who runs the banana company. Players can collect 10 bananas for 30 coins. There is also a pub and a general store nearby. The pub is involved in the Bar Crawl miniquest, which sells Karamja rum. The general shop provides only normal stock, but there is a rope, jug, and banana spawn on the tables. There are several creatures roaming the Musa Point, such as monkeys (which can be killed for slayer tasks or monkey corpses), snakes, and others. Musa Point is also home to the one of the two lobster, swordfish, and tuna fishing spots for free players, the other being in the Wilderness. Because of this, the docks are extremely popular. However, they are fairly far from the nearest bank in Draynor (less so with the introduction of the Explorer's ring), so free players generally bring several sets of logs and a tinderbox to cook their fish right on the dock, especially when fishing swordfish. By cooking and dropping the tuna and burnt fish, they can stay for much longer. Some players train their Cooking while they fish by picking up dropped raw tuna, cooking it, and dropping it again. Players can also exchange their fish (tuna, swordfish, or lobsters) for banknotes, by talking to Stiles, south of the volcano. There is also the Karamja volcano, where players who have finished the Dragon Slayer Quest can access the island of Crandor through the hidden door inside the volcano. Members can also use the cave entrance on top of the volcano, to reach the TzHaar City. The way of access to Musa Point is either via a boat from Port Sarim or via an Amulet of Glory teleport. There is also an Agility crossbow shortcut, a little south from the volcano. (Note that one's grapple will occasionally break.) Crandor Dungeon Inside the volcano, Karamja has a dungeon allowing access to the TzHaar City and Crandor. It is a useful location for both members and free players to fight skeletons, deadly red spiders, and lesser demons. The lesser demons are notable for the Rune Med. Helm drop - one of the best free to play monster drops. The dungeon consists of a long pathway along the edge of the volcano's lava. Players that have completed the Dragon Slayer quest can go through a secret wall to access the rest of the dungeon. This section is also a long pathway with many skeletons and lesser demons, and also is where players of the Dragon Slayer quest find Elvarg. TzHaar City The TzHaar city is a city located underneath the volcano on Karamja. It is accessible by a small cave near the entrance of the Karamja - Crandor Dungeon. It is home to the TzHaar species and their minigames:TzHaar Fight Pit, TzHaar Fight Cave, Fight Cauldron and Fight Kiln. The city uses a different currency from the rest of RuneScape: Tokkul. There are several shops in TzHaar City that only accept Tokkul for payment. Brimhaven Brimhaven is a members only pirate town west of Musa Point. Notable features include the Brimhaven agility course and a House portal. There is also a spirit tree and fruit tree farming patch. Part of Heroes' Quest takes place in Brimhaven. In southern Brimhaven, fly traps are scattered and mixed in the jungle with Pineapple plants. Northern Karamja Jungle Westernmost part of Northern Karamja is a jungle inhabited with lots of tribesmen and has numerous gold rocks. It also includes access to the large Brimhaven Dungeon. The Southern part of the jungle is connected by a small isthmus to the much larger south part of Karamja. Southern Karamja The majority of Southern Karamja is covered by a large, dense jungle, and is divided into west and east sections by a large river. The river is able to be crossed by agility shortcuts in the centre of the island and a bridge towards the south-west. Travel is from either Brimhaven to the north-west, by a gnome glider route that lands players south of the shipyard, by fairy ring code , by the Charter Ship, or by the agility shortcut from Musa Point. This rather large area features some cities (see below), the nature altar for Runecrafting, a mine, and an area near Cairn island used to trap Horned Graahks in the Hunter skill. There are also several aggressive monsters in the jungle like Jogres and Jungle spiders. Some of the monsters are poisonous. Southern Karamja also features in a large number of quests, with the Legends Quest, Shilo Village, Tai Bwo Wannai Trio, and The Grand Tree being notable examples. Tai Bwo Wannai Tai Bwo Wannai is a village in the middle of the Karamjan jungle. It is mainly accessed during the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup minigame, and using the nearby general store for de-noting pure rune essence for crafting nature runes. This village is also the start point for Jungle Potion and Tai Bwo Wannai Trio quests. s off the coast of Karamja play home to an immense diversity of species. You can get here via Murphy at the Khazard port. They are for part of the Recipe for Disaster quest, and are inhabited by Mogres.]] Ship Yard The Ship Yard is a shipbuilding facility featured in The Grand Tree and Monkey Madness quests. Here, you can find workmen working and also hammers around the place. After completing The Grand Tree quest, you can use the charter ship to get to other parts of RuneScape. Also, you can get here by the Gnome Glider south of the Ship Yard. Shilo Village Shilo Village is the southernmost town in Karamja, and the only way to gain access to the city is by completing the Shilo Village quest. It has a bank and has good fishing spots, and one of two mines of gem rocks for mining gems. However, it is hard to access other than using the Shilo Village cart system. Its general store is the best to place obtain a large number of empty vials due to its proximity to the bank, and its fishing spots are good for training fishing. Kharazi Jungle The Kharazi Jungle is the southernmost part of whole Karamja and is heavily involved with the Legends Quest. A machete and a woodcutting axe is needed to hack the thick bush in order to access the jungle properly. It is inhabited by Oomlie birds, jungle wolves and Jungle savages. It is used during the Legends' Quest and RFD as well as completing objectives in the Karamja Achievement Diaries but it is rarely used for anything else, other than Treasure Trails and occasionally to cut Mahogany trees. specimen grows in southern Karamja.]] Box trapping Karamjan geckos and monkeys Monkeys and Geckos can be found all over the southern part of Karamja. To hunt Geckos you need a box trap, 27 hunting, and 10 summoning. They come in red, blue with dark spots, orange, orange with dark spots, and green with dark spots. You can box trap monkeys with 27 hunter and 95 summoning. It is recommended you bait the trap with bananas, though it is not necessary. Monkeys come in a variety of colours, most being combinations of tan, gold, white, grey, and brown. However, there is a species that is white with blue stripes. Note that you can only possess one monkey at a time. More information on how to catch these animals can be found on their respective articles. Quests * Jungle Potion * Shilo Village * Tai Bwo Wannai Trio * Heroes' Quest (Part of it) * One Small Favour * Tribal Totem * Legend's Quest * Back to my Roots * Recipe for Disaster/Freeing Sir Amik Varze Gallery Karamja.png|Some of the free-to-play Karamja landscape Hardwood grove.png|Some of the members-only landscape on Karamja Shilo_village.png|Shilo Village, a small town on Karamja Music unlocked These songs are from the Karamja and Pirate playlist. * Jungle Community, north of Tai Bwo Wannai Village (before this song was released, Nomad was played there). * Sea Shanty, Karamja Port * Jungly1, Cairn Isle * Jungly2, near the Moss Giant Island * Jungly3, the village of Tai Bwo Wannai. * Karamja Jam, Brimhaven dragons * Ambient Jungle, in Shilo Village. * Spooky Jungle, at the entrance to the Kharazi Jungle. * Tribal, at the Crater mine. * Tribal2, at Captain Klemfoodle's glider. * Tribal Background, on the area Northeast of Tai Bwo Wannai with the harpie swarms. * Reggae, at the entrance to Ah Za Rhoon. * Reggae2, at Captain Errdo's crash site. * Fanfare2, at the Shipyard. * Jolly-R, at Brimhaven docks. * High Seas, in Brimhaven town. * Landlubber, in the Jungle near Brimhaven dungeon entrance. * Jungle Island, on Karamja Volcano. * Jungle Troubles, the jungle and coastline north of the Shipyard around Rashilya's tomb. Trivia * Besides quests, the banana plantation was used by players to get off the island when they ran out of money prior to the Home Teleport. Prior to the 30gp payment, players would have to either die or get a friend to bring 30gp. * This island could be named after a real place. Karimunjawa is an island in Indonesia. Karamja parallels Karimunjawa in many ways. ** The name Karamja could also be based on Karamojong, an area in the African country of Uganda. * The live trees that can be cut in Karamja still have not been graphically updated. * If you have the Ring of Charos (a), you can travel for free and complete the Medium Falador Task 'These Aren't the Coins You're Looking For'. References es:Karamja nl:Karamja fi:Karamja pl:Karamja Category:Regions Category:Locations Category:Islands Category:Karamja Category:Sea